


Broken Manhood

by bellinhasf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Eventual Fluff, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Painful Sex, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellinhasf/pseuds/bellinhasf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot-less one-shot. Inspired by that Grey’s Anatomy episode where Mark ‘breaks’ his penis.</p><p>Well, Killian ‘breaks’ his, and Emma rushes him to the hospital, only problem, Doctor Whale is the one in charge there, and Snow and Charming find out, making Hook even more uncomfortable and embarrassed with the whole situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hints of the sunshine outside started to pierce through the curtains and into the room, hitting Emma straight in the face, causing her to wake up with the sudden clarity. She rolled over, coming face to face with her pirate, who was still sound asleep, belly down and face half buried in his pillow, hair sticking out in every way possible, and she couldn't help but stare. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, and if she could freeze time and stay like that forever, she would. Right now was a quiet moment, but she didn't know how many more of those she would get with him, before something or someone else started to threaten the whole town, _again_. 

Bearing in mind the fact that the last few days have been quite quiet, the nights on the other hand, ha! Good thing Emma had learnt a soundproof spell to put around his room at Granny’s, otherwise her complaints box would be bursting!  


“Swan,” his voice was groggy, and his warm breath hit her face oh so smoothly she was overwhelmed for a moment, “I can feel you staring!”  
“Sorry, but I can’t help it.”  
“I know, love, my good looks surprise even me sometimes!” His eyebrow rose slightly and she could not help the smile that broke into her face, and she turned her head absentmindedly, burying it half into the pillow, as though trying to hide it from him, even though he still had his eyes closed.  
“I can hear your smile Swan!” still groggy, eyes still closed.  
He hadn’t moved an inch, only his lips would somewhat open and close.  
She shifted her whole body closer to his, making their foreheads touch slightly before slowly touching her lips to his and letting it linger for a moment.  
“I love you” escaped her lips while they parted his, “And I, you!” he more breathed out than anything.  
After slowly opening her eyes, she was met with his piercing blue ones, and she swears she forgot how to breathe for an instant.  


It was weird for her, for so long she had her walls up and didn’t dare to let anyone even take a peak in, but with him everything was so easy. Yes, she had been waking up to him for some time now, but every time, without fail, her heart would skip a beat when his eyes first met hers in the mornings. They were always filled with so much passion and warmth it made her weak on her knees. Although not as weak as the memories from the previous night. A low chuckle then escaped her throat as the images of him on top of her re-created themselves in her mind.  


“What is it, love?” he was slightly baffled by her chuckle, “Nothing,” she said, running her fingers along his jawline. He eyed her curiously with one eyebrow arched and she chuckled again. “I was just… thinking….” Her fingers still running along his jawline, a smirk appeared playfully on her face.  
“Well,” he started “that’s never good is it now, Swan?!” He continued while slowly placing his left arm over her and balancing himself on top of her. Before she had a chance to answer his lips were claiming her mouth in a fervent kiss.  
If that hadn't already started to get her excited, it didn’t help the fact that they were both naked and she could feel his hard arousal pressing in her thighs. He tilted his hips slightly, causing his cock to brush over her clit, a moan escaped her lips. Repeating the action, he began to slowly kiss his way down Emma's neck, his mouth finding its way to one of her nipples, and barely grazing his teeth over it, while Emma unsuccessfully held back moan after moan. Her back arched, needing more of the touch of his lips on her. "Kil...Killia..." She couldn't keep herself from mumbling, his hips were grinding over her clit more rapidly now, his mouth alternating between her breasts, her nails tugging at his shoulders as the pleasure she felt only escalated.  
It didn’t take long before she opened her legs and Killian settled himself between them, moving his hand to pump his cock as he got ready for her. Killian pushed slowly inside her, eliciting a moan from both of them. He was thrusting slowly in and out of her, as if to savor the moment, his darkened blue eyes settled on hers, witnessing every moan that escaped from her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him along in his endeavor. His mouth caught hers, their kisses becoming more demanding, as the moans grew louder, her hands running up and down his back, often settling on his butt-cheeks and squeezing them.  
"Fuck... Oh Gods, Emma..."  
"Come for me Killian." Emma whispered in his ears.  
His thrusts were becoming more and more rapid, "Fuck..." he mumbled to her neck as her hands still around his butt, pushing him inside her harder.  
She couldn’t deny the fact that she liked that! It made her even weaker on the knees, knowing that she did the same damage to him as he did to her, knowing that as much as he knew what she liked and what would pleasure her most, she also knew exactly what would tip him over the edge.  
But she didn't want to be done with him yet, and with one swift move she pushed him over her, until she was straddling him. He was taken aback but not surprised at all, after all, he knew, she preferred to top!  
But oh how he was in awe, she was so beautiful, he’s never seen anyone as mesmerizing as his Swan. Rays of sunshine dancing across her skin as she began to rock, thrusting her hips against him.  
"Bloody hell Emma..."  
She was beginning to reach her peak, but she wouldn't go down without him. She took his hand that was digging into her hip and placed over her breast, he began to roll her nipple between his fingers as she began to rock faster and faster, extorting moans from both, as both were drunk form pleasure. They were about to reach their peak, Emma couldn't hold anymore, and she sensed neither could Killian. 

"ooo... oh... OHH oooH"

"OHHHH YEAH!"

"mm... ah. mm..."

"mmm...MMMmm... AARRGH!" 

He put his hand and stump on her waist and pushed her off from top of him, "AARRGH! Bloody Hell..." he screamed out.


	2. Chapter 2

At first she thought she had won, thought she had worn him out even though she was really close too, but not quite there, that was until he pushed her to the floor and she just sat there, bare bottom on the rug, looking at him with wide eyes.

His face was agonizing, his eyes shut and mouth still eliciting moans, but this time each moan felt like a stab. He was clutching the sheets between his legs, and as if that didn't seem to work to stop whatever was going on, he stood up, and started pacing around the room, still clutching firmly onto his manhood, eyes shutting with every moan of pain he let out.  


Emma didn't know what to do, she could see he was in pain but didn't know where. Okay, she had a clue as of where was hurting, but she didn't know what to do, so she just sat there , eyes following the pirate around as he went from one end of the room to the other.  


"SwaaaAAann" he let out, "do something Swan!"  


She pulled herself up, trying to reach for him, which was hard to do since he didn't stand still for even a second! "Okay, ummm, where does it hurt, maybe, Idunnoknow, maybe I can help." She tried. 

_"Where does it hurt?!_ I think that's pretty obviou- **AARGHH** " He let out, before coming to stand in front of her and putting his stump on her shoulder, looking her deep in the yes,tears starting to form on his, "Please Swan, I'm begging this of you, do something- **AARGHH** "  


He crouched down in pain, and she didn't know what to do.  


"Okay, umm, I'll call..." she had a momentary brain block, him moaning in pain and the knowledge that she might have done this to him preventing her thoughts to form rationally. "an ambulance, or I could just take you to the hospital," he looked at up her when she said that, pain still in his eyes, but something else too, something like embarrassment. "I don't know what else to do Killian,"  


"You have magic Swan, use it - **AARGH,** \- useit, just make the pain go away!" 

He looked like a little kid, in pain and begging her to do something about it.  


"I don't even know what's wrong with you, I'm not gonna play doctor and mess you up even more!" She lest put, quite loudly, and felt a bit bad afterwards, with all that pain evident in his eyes.  


" **AARGHHH, BLOODY HELL** " He let out.  


"Hospital, now!"  


And like lighting, she put on her jeans and shirt that had been left on the floor, threw a shirt over his head and started to put his pants on him, or as far as they could go, I mean, they were tight leather pants, very tight leather pants!, and the man was in pain in an area where would normally be very, very secluded in those pants, so she just got one of the pillows and gave it to him, to clutch his manliness until they got to the hospital.

Getting out of Granny's wasn't as distressing as his mind was fearing, but then again, it was early in the morning, most everyone was still asleep. The drive was sountrackted by his moans in pain and his pleas to Emma to just knock him out.  


" _Knock you out?!_ **WHAT ARE YOU?? CRAZY??** "  
" **THE PAIN SWAN, THE PAIN** , knock me out so that I don't have to fe **EL THE PAIN ANYMORE!** "  


'Drama queen!' she thought, but then again, she couldn't quite relate to what it what that he was feeling, so she just rubbed her hand on his thigh and told him they were nearly there, and that everything would be okay.

She had barely stooped the car in front of the main doors of the hospital before she instructed him to "Stay here, I'll be right back." and bolted, literally bolted out of the car, his muffled moans the last thing she heard before emerging through the doors calling for a wheelchair and a doctor. She didn't even wait for the nurse to come and ask her what was wrong before she snatched up a wheelchair that was just there and ran back to the car.  


She could feel her phone vibrating on her back pocket, but right now, she didn't care if another monster was tearing through the town, her pirate was in pain, because of her most likely, she reminded herself, so he was top priority.  


She emerged again through the main doors of the hospital, this time with Killian clutching the pillow on his lap and trying, very, very hard, not to attract more attention to him. Although that would be impossible, the hospital wasn't full, there were barely anyone apart from the nurses, but everyone's attention was on him.  
As per her request moments earlier, someone had actually called a doctor.  


"So, what's seems to be problem? You know, for a savior in this town, I barely see you around here, one would think defeating monsters would get you more injured!" Came a familiar voice form behind them, Emma turned the wheelchair around, and no one other than Dr Whale stood there, beaming at them. Until he looked down at Killian, who was still clutching the pillow in his lap, and let out a laugh.  


"Oi! Watch it Frankenstein! My hook is still as sharp as-" He froze, staring at his arm, realization hitting him hard and sinking him lower than he thought possible. His hook was sharp, yes, but it was also on the nightstand, next to his bed, at Granny's.  


"Damn it!" he hit his arm on the armrest of the wheelchair.  
"Just help him will you?!" Emma let out, in a fervent and quite annoyed voice. She had no time for Whale's comments now, and his face turned from enjoyment to fear, when the lights above them flickered momentarily.  
So he got to work, pushed Emma aside and took Killian into one of the examination rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

The pain was still there, no doubt, every strike seemed to hurt more than the last, but now he had to explain what had happened, as if he wasn't embarrassed enough.

"Okay," Whale started, as soon as Killian was on the bed, pillow still tightly around him down there.  
"What happened?" He clapped his hands together and looked from Emma to Killian, trying very hard to keep a smile from forming on his face.  
"I don't bloody know _mate_!"  
"What do you mean, you don't know? When did the pain start? And I'm taking a wild guess here and saying the pain is in your-" Whale moved his hands around suggesting the area beneath the pillow.  
Killian let his head drop back, the top of his ears starting to redden.  
"We were.... enjoying some time alone," Emma tried. She knew Killian was embarrased by the situation, she didn't want to extent that, but what do you say in times like this?! 

_'Yeah, we were having sex, and suddenly he started screaming, and moaning not in a very pleasurable way, I think I broke him, or a part of him!'_  
Not that easy!

"Did this time alone include intercourse?" Whale asked, straight faced. 

Killian put his arm over his face. As much as he liked to brag about his Swan, discussing their 'time alone' was not something he was keen on doing, with anyone apart from her. 

Emma just nodded, and Whale couldn't help it anymore, a huge sneaky grin appeared on his face, as if all this was really, really amusing to him.  
"Well, I think you might have gotten yourself a condition called 'penile fracture', but I am going to have to examine it to be sure."

Killian was just staring at the ceiling by now, contemplating if the pain was high enough to let this, well, stranger, get to third base with him. He let out a little "if you must" in defeat of his own thoughts, and Dr Whale put the pillow to one side, put gloves on both hands and began examining him.

After what seemed like eternity to him, Whale took a few steps back. "Yup, like I said before, penile fracture. You know, as strange as this town may seem, that is a first, so congrats!" Whale said, patting Killian on the shoulder.  
Killian wanted to punch him in the face. 

Whale looked at Emma, her expression hadn't changed much since they got in the room, she didn't really know what to think of the whole thing, and didn't know how that translated into her facial expression, apparently translated as confused, as Whale continued, directing his words at her now.  
"He broke his penis, basically." Killian let out a muffled shriek. Yes, the fearsome pirate of the high seas shrieked! And she still had no clue how to feel about that, so Whale continued, "See, the penis consists of three cylindrical tubes. The two larger tubes are called the corporeal bodies—think of them as 'balloons'—that fill up with blood when you become hard." He turned to Killian, who was still dead set staring at the ceiling, wishing to be anywhere but here right now.

"The “skin” of these is a tissue that expands during an erection, and when you get aroused, blood rushes into those two larger tubes -" Whale was using hand gestures and everything while explaining it to them, Emma didn't know if she should be impresses that he actually knew more about medicine than he lead on multiple times in the past, or scared that he knew so much about this one particular topic.  
"- the pressure grows. That makes your penis rigid and hard to bend. So if it experiences some kind of force," he made his two hands into a fist and hit them together "like if you accidentally hit your girlfriend’s perineum during sex, or she moves it too much when grinding on top—it can lead to pressure overload." He said, turning to look at Emma, who now had a mortified looked on her face, she was sure! “The surrounding tissue that’s holding the pressure inside can’t withstand it anymore, and that’s when the rupture occurs.”

 **"I broke him, I fucking broke him..."** and she felt so guilty, at the same time as slightly confused.

Killian just made up his mind, he had to deal with this, so as much as he was embarassed, to say the least, he would ask what he would have to do to stop the pain, then would go back to his room at Granny's with his Swan and -hopefully- forget about this, at least for some time.

"Okay," Killian then said quietly, looking at Whale, "and what can you do about it Doctor?"  
Whale had, again, that snarky grin on his face, (he might have been enjoying this a bit too much...) "Well, in most cases we operate, it takes about an hour and you can go home right after."  
Emma was still in shock, Killian on the other hand had come to terms with what was happening, _'at least,' he thought, 'only the three of us knows about this.'_  
"What if I don't?" He asked.  
"Then it will probably heal on its on, but you may have complications in the future." Whale responded.

It was a no-brainer, at least to Emma. One operation, one hour, no more pain for the rest of his life - _'or until I brake him again(!)'_. But Killian had other thoughts.  
"Well then," he started, picking up the cushion from the bed and resuming to press it against him. "we'll be off! See you next time Frankenstein!" He said, while trying to push himself off the bed and onto the wheelchair.  
"Whooaa there buddy, what do you think you're doing?" Emma asked him, or more, exploded at him. "I'm not going to have you screaming in pain at me any more, even though I caused this! What are you?! Afraid of needles?? Nah buddy, you're gonna let them operate!" She let out, and Killian had to admit, he was a bit scared of Emma now! But still.  
"What, let this monster open me up?!" He retorted.  
"the monster was my brother..." the whisper from Whale went unheard as Emma and Killian continued to brawl at each other.  
"He's a professional Killian, I'm sure he knows what he's doing."  
"Didn't you hear the man Swan?!? **THIS NEVER HAPPENED HERE BEFORE!** "  
"Well he clearly seems to know what do do! Didn't **YOU** hear how much he knows about it?!?"  
"I bet you he learned it from the pages in the magic box," he turned to Whale then, "what's that one called, the one with all the moving videos, tubebox? tubesomething-"  
"Youtube!" Emma blurted out, "And I'm sure he didn't learn it on Youtube!"  
"OKAAAY!" Whales loud voice startled them both, causing the couple to stop their blabbing and focus on him. "I can assure you, _both_ , that I am perfectly qualified to do this, I did not learn it on the internet" he said facing Killian, "And you'll be out of here before you know it!"

Killian still wasn't convinced, but Emma's stern look told him he had no choice. He let out a long sigh before looking at Whale.  
"Let's get this over with then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my search history will be forever marked by this... _"so google, can guy break their penises??"_  
>  also, sorry if I scarred anyone with the details...


	4. Chapter 4

And with that, they were ambushed with multiple medical forms to fill out.  
Unfortunately for him, the adrenaline from his embarrassment and brief argument with Emma had worn off, so Killian found himself once again holding on tight to the pillow in between his legs, as the pain was in full swing once more. 

Of course, this meant that the job of filling out the forms were left for Emma, but she could barely concentrate on them, her mind too preoccupied with him, the not-so-pleasing sound coming from his mouth, and the not-so-sexy face he was making.  
 _Who was she kidding?! The guy didn't have a 'not-sexy face'! Even in pain he looked good..._  
She shook her head, trying to make those feelings disapear, and returned her attention to the forms.

"Age," she read out loud "three hundredandsomething," she mumbled, while writing it down.   
He gave a light chuckle in between groans.  
" **Two hundred** -" he breathed in hard, "and something love, c'mon!" and gave her a brief grin.

That was it, that was all she wanted, to see him smile, even for a brief second.

"Just so you know, I put 'Hook' as your middle name." she announced.  
He gave her another grin.  
"That's fine!" he let out, before adjusting himself in the chair to face her. "That's a conversation for another time."  
And she nodded, understanding that his middle name was probably something special to him, and he would share it when all this was over.

She quickly filled out some more of his info, putting herself as next of kin, and David after her.  
"What do I put for occupation? _Ex-pirate_ or something?" she asked, not looking up from the form.  
" **Captain** " he replied immediately.  
" _Really?!?_ " she shot her head up in surprise.  
He honestly had a look on his face that read: _'REALLY BLOODY OFFENDED RIGHT NOW!'_  
"Yes. _Really!_ " he then let out.  
She chuckled.  
"Okay then," she started "if you say so, _'Captain'_!"  
With a huge grin on her face she wrote next to occupation: **Captain** , and drew a little boat next to it.

Moments later, Dr Whale came back in the room, "Okay," he said, rubbing both hands together, "the theater is ready, now, I need to take you to get prep, so, say your goodbyes."  
"Alright mate, I'm not gonna die in there, calm down!"  
"Well, you never know, complications may arise and so forth." 

Wrong thing to say.

Next thing he knew, Emma was staring down his soul.  
"Complications will **not** arise, it is a simple procedure, according to **you** , so, in about an hour, I'm going to be the first thing those damn beautiful blue eyes of his sees when he wakes up from the anesthesia. **Got it?** " She said sternly, while slowly walking across the room to Whale, eyes still locked on his, not blinking one single time, and poking him on the chest at the end.

Whale swallowed hard. "Got it" he tried to say, but all that came out was a soft cracked mumble. 

Even Killian was looking at Emma with wide scared eyes. But when she looked over at him, his whole faced changed to something softer, but suggestive all the same.  
"You think I have beautiful eyes?!" he teased her.  
"Shut up!" she managed, before starting to turn red.

Dr Whale then went to get Killian's wheelchair, "Okay then time to say... see you later?" he said slowly, watching Emma's face carefully, in fear he had said something wrong again, and she murdered him this time.

Killian stood up with a groan, and Emma rushed to his side.  
"It's not your fault," he reassured her, while intertwining their fingers together, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. But still, that didn't take the look of guilt off of her face.  
"If anything," he continued, "it's kinda half and half." He said, giving her a smile. And she couldn't help it, her faced mirrored his smile.  
"And beside, as far as injuries go, this was by far the most enjoyable one!" he grinned at her.  
"God! You're impossible!" she told him, before leaning in to kiss him, hands still intertwined.   
The kiss was gentle, and sweet, and soft, but he could still fell the apologetic feeling from her.   
After forehead touches and "I love yous" were exchanged in sweet whispers, he sat back down and was taken away by Dr Whale, who just told Emma "the waiting room is just around the corner."

So she went, just around the corner, to the empty, grey crook overcrowded with old, black chairs.   
She sat down, her mind worrying her, making her overthink everything.   
_'Dr Whale is right, there could be complications.  
No, Emma, stop, there will not be anything wrong.   
But, you never know, I mean, the place has one doctor!   
Yes, a good one, all will be fine! Yeah, but what if it isn't fin-' _  
Her trail of thoughts was interrupted by the vibrations coming from her pocket. She reached in and got her phone.   
**10 missed calls form Dad  
7 missed calls from Mum  
3 missed calls from Henry**  
and a butt-load of messages varying from: **'where are you?' 'are you okay?' 'why aren't you answering your phone?' 'did you forget about our brunch this morning?' 'whose house is my blue sneakers in?'** and many, many others!

" _Shit!_ " she mumbled to herself. She had forgotten about brunch with her mother! Oh well...

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**

Her dad calling, again.  
"Hey dad!" she answered the phone.  
"Emma! Where are you? Are you okay? Your mother and I have been trying to call you for hours! We drove past your house and your car wasn't there, we thought something might have happened."  
To be entirely honest, she was only half paying attention to him, but he did sound worried, so she closed her eyes, let her head fall back onto the wall, and tried to focus on her dad.  
"Yeah, no, I'm fine, uhmm, Killian had a little uhmmm, something happened to him so, uhmm, I had to, uhm, I had to take him to the hospital."  
" _THE HOSPITAL?!_ IS HE OKAY" her dad nearly blew her ear off.  
"Calm down dad, yeah, he's gonna be fine. They took him to surgery a couple of minutes ago."  
" _SURGERY?_ WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?"  
"Nothing too serious, don't worry dad, we got it under control, he'll be out in about an hour, then I'll take him home and-"  
"We're coming, your mother is just finishing to dress your brother, and we're on our way."  
"No, dad, really, you don't need to, everything is fine."  
"Emma, we're already out of the house, _we're coming_."  
She could tell he wasn't really listening to her anymore, with all the ruffling and noise she assumed he was helping her mum with her baby brother.  
"Hi baby," came her mother's voice from the phone, "why didn't you tell us? We could've been there sooner!"

That's why she didn't tell them. She knew Killian was already as embarrassed as he could be, and with her parents there, she didn't know how he would've coped. Be that as it may, it was too late. Her parents were on their way. There was nothing she could say or do to change their minds...

About 10 minutes later, her parents appeared around the corner, with baby Neal sound asleep on his stroller. Her mom came in crashing her onto a hug.   
Once Snow finally let go of her daughter, her father swooped in, wrapping his arms around her, one hand on the back of her head, per usual.   
She had gotten used to that, found it quite comforting actually.   
She was getting used to having a family, a family that was there no matter what, a family that would drop everything and come running to the hospital on a Sunday morning because her boyfriend was hurt.   
And yet, she wasn't sure she was comfortable enough telling them about the incident...

"What happened to Hook?" her mum started with the questions, "Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped!"  
In her mind, she was like:   
' _Okay, here we go! Going to tell my parents about my sex life!  
It's fine!   
They have one too! Not that I want to hear about it.   
But they do.   
So just let it out Emma, Killian won't mind... too much..._'

"Well, we had a little mishap this morning, he uhmm got hurt, but you know how he is, he didn't want to bother anyone." She told them. 

' _Well, so much for just letting it out!_ '

"What happened? What was he doing this early in the morning?" It was her dad's turn now.   
After that question, her mind screamed ' _ME, HE WAS DOING ME!_ ', but she stayed quiet.

"Did he try to clean the gutters outside again? I told him I was going to do that next week!" her dad pressured on.  
"Uhmm, no, he didn't, he didn't fall off anything, or break anything, well, he sorta ' _broke_ ' one thing, kind of, but it was my fault..." she was mumbling now, slowly, and her parents' faces getting more and more confused by every word out of her mouth.

"Emma, it's fine, just tell us, we only want to help!" her mom encouraged her.  
"There's nothing anyone can do to help, and he was embarrassed as it is. Do you **really** have to know?" she asked.  
They both nodded.  
"Fine!" she said frustrated, while flopping back down on her chair.   
She looked from her mum to her dad, and decided to close her eyes to tell them.   
God! She felt like a teenager that had done something wrong and had to explain it to her parents!

" _Okay_ ," she breathed out, more to calm herself and give her the humph to keep going.  
"He was doing me this morning, we were having sex, he started to groan in pain and clutch his, his manliness, I didn't know what to do so I drove him here, and Dr Whale explained that he basically broke his penis, well, I broke his penis, and so now he's in surgery to 'fix it' and he'll probably hate me for telling it to you, but hey, you wanted to know!" She let out, at a fairly quick pace, not letting herself stop so she wouldn't be distracted and not finish her explanation, all while keeping her eyes shut.


	5. Chapter 5

“Well, I didn't need to know _details_ ” her dad whispered, and Snow swung her hand smacking him on his chest.  
His _“Owww!”_ was diluted by her support.  
“Thank you for telling us!” she said to Emma, shifting herself to take a seat on the chair next to her daughter.

Emma still had her eyes closed.  
She felt like a teenager who had done something wrong and had to explain it to her parents.  
She didn't want to face this, but she had set the bomb, and pressed the button, so now came the aftermath.

It was her dad she was most worried about. Because they missed so much of her life, he saw her as his little girl most times than others, always worrying, always protecting, always vigilant….  
Her mom on the other hand had accepted the fact that they missed all that time, and that now, instead of trying do everything they would’ve or could’ve done, trying to connect with Emma in a different sort of way was better; so she tried her best to get back the relationship they had before the first curse broke, when they were nothing less than true friends.

And thats what Emma needed right now.

A friend.

Not her parents, but a friend who wouldn't look at her differently because of what had happened, who would just let her deal with it the way she wanted instead of pressing her to talk about it, or do something different about it.

And that exactly what she found when Snow put one hand on each of Emma’s checks, bringing her head down to face her mom.  
That’s what Emma saw in Snow’s eyes when she opened hers finally, a friend.

Snow gave her a smile.  
“So, would you like us to go or would you prefer we keep you company?” she asked Emma softly.  
Although David was the one to answer, almost immediately: “We’re staying-“ he began, and Snow immediately eyed him fiercely, making him deflate in an awkward way, that to be entirely honest, brought a smile to Emma's face, which she quickly hid not to make her dad even more red than he already was. He then decided to go check on Neal, and let his ladies talk, he stumbled his short way to the stroller, and of course, eavesdrop the whole conversation.

“It’s fine if you stay, its just-“ she paused, looked down at the space between her and her mom, then continued: “its just that news spread like wildfire in this place, I don't want Killian’s face on the first page of tomorrows newspapers with a puny pirate joke, or anyone - _Leroy_ \- talking about it non-stop."  
When she looked back at her mom, Snow’s eyes were filled with sympathy, she knew as well as her daughter that all of that was nothing but the truth!  
“Don't worry, our lips are sealed!” Snow reassured Emma, while pulling her into a tight hug.

Meanwhile, David’s phone had buzzed, and he turned his attention form the women to an inpatient teenager on the other side of the line.  
“ _Uhm_ , Emma,” David called, and Emma broke the hug with her mom to look over at him.  
“Henry said he’s on his way down here, because you weren't answering your phone”.  
Emma looked at her mom when the last words fell from David’s mouth, and let her head fall on her moms shoulder.

It was starting.

Henry was coming, so he knew.

Regina was due to pick henry up from David and Snow’s loft, if he was coming here, then she would probably show up too…

Robin was most likely with Regina, so he would be in tow…

‘ **HALF THE TOWN WILL BE HERE WHEN HE COMES OUT OF SURGERY!** ’ the thought flickered like a warning inside her head, flashing red lights over and over.  
It was she could think about….

“Okay!” Emma said to herself, lifting her head up from Snow’s shoulder.  
“Dad, what did you tell Henry?” she stood up and turned to David, serious tone in her voice all of a sudden.  
“That we were in the hospital because Hook was hurt and thats why you weren't answering your phone.” he told her, taking a seat next to the stroller.

Emma started to pace up and down the little space between the chairs, nerves finally getting to her.  
“Okay, no one else needs to know what happened, if anyone asks, just say he fell or something.” It looked liked she was saying that to reassure herself everything would be fine, but her parents nodded, knowing it was directed at them.

Another **BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ** took her mind away from her thoughts.  
Her mom handed her her buzzing phone, letting her know that Regina was the one calling.

“Hi regina” Emma answered the phone.  
“ _Hi Emma, we're at the loft to pick Henry up but no one seems to be here._ ” she sounded surprised.  
“Yeah, uhmm, he’s on his way to me,” she didn't even finish before Regina started again  
“ _And where are you?_ ”  
“At the hospital, my parents are here too.”  
“ _At the hospital? What happened? Are you okay?_ ”  
“I'm fine, it’s Killian’s who's not, but don't worry-”  
“ _What happened to him?_ ” Regina interrupted yet again, and Emma could hear Robin’s voice in the background.  
“He got hurt this morning, but he’ll be fine, were just waiting for him to get him home.”  
“ _We’re on our way, just tell Henry to wait for us there._ ” Regina told Emma, and before Emma could tell her that it wasn't necessary and that she could drop Henry off later on, Regina had hang up the phone.

A little ‘ _Perfect(!)_ ’ mumbled to herself before she dropped her head on the cool of the closest wall she could find, and started to bang her head repeatedly, mumbling ‘ _wake up, this is all a dream, wake up_ ’ to herself before her dad swooped in and stopped her from giving herself a concussion.

A few minutes later, Henry **ran** past the waiting area, before realising he went too far and turned back. He was greeted with a hug from his grandma and pat on the back from his grandpa before going over to his mom, who was now staring out of the window into the vast woodland behind the hospital.  
He stood next to her, said a quick “Hi” and her attention went immediately to him.  
“Hi kid!” she replied, bringing him into a hug. He was almost her hight now, and every time he hugged her, a puncture would form in her soul… When he passes her, ‘ _that’s when it will collapse once and for all_ ’ she thought.

“Sorry for not answering before,” she let him go, “I wasn’t paying much attention to the phone.”  
“It’s fine. It’s Killian okay though?” Henry asked in a rush.  
“He’ll be all right!” Emma assured him, putting one arm around his shoulder and turning him to face her parents.  
“What happened to him though?” Henry turned to Emma.  
She didn't like to lie to him, she had swore one time that she would never lie to him anymore. this was a special situation though… But still, telling Henry Killian was hurt but not telling details wasn’t _lying_ right? 

Right!

“He got hurt, this morning, and I rushed him here,”  
“Couldn't you heal him, your magic _is_ working isn't it?” He started to sound a bit worried.  
“Yes, it’s working, don't worry! I didn't know how, given how he was hurt, I thought it would be best if a doctor took care of him.” She was choosing her words carefully, not to give too much detail but just enough so that Henry would be satisfied with the answer and not ask anymore about it.

Apparently it didn't work, since he pressed on:  
“It’s not even 8 o’clock yet, what were you guys doing?”  
“ **Nothing** , now go say hi to your uncle.” she ushered him away, before he could ask another question. 

She’d had enough of the questions!  
Couldn't people just accept he was hurt and leave it at that?

Apparently not!  
Considering that minutes later when Robin and Regina walked to them, the first words out of their mouths were a tangle of “ _What happened to him?_ ” and “ _Is he going to be okay? Did he brake anything?_ ”

This time, no one gave her a chance to answer, Henry and her parents jumping up from their seats to greet the new arrivals and fill them in as much as they could, or were told to.  
Being the only ones in the hospital, they were kind of loud, and as if Emma’s head wasn't whirling before, all the talking made her even more agitated. 

So she left.

She walked away from the waiting area.

She drifted down a corridor to a window, and just stared out of it once more, trying to get rid of all the worries in her head.

She sat down on the floor, and rested her forehead against the cool glass. 

The coldness of the glass along with the serenity of the woods in front of her eyes made her heart slow down, and hit a momentary pause on all her anxiousness. 

Someone was then sitting next to her, and mimicking her stance.

“Grandma told us what happened.” Henry announced delicately.  
Emma just groaned.  
“It’s fine mum, she told us just so that we would stop asking questions and not talk about it anymore.”  
“Did it work?” Emma asked him.  
“I think it did, I have no intention on knowing anymore about it, and neither does my other mum.”  
“What about Robin?”  
“He said he’ll wait for Hook to get a bit better to start annoying him on it.” Henry gave her a smile.  
Emma reciprocated it, not moving her head from the window.  
“Just as long as it doesn't leave this hospital.” She told him.  
“ _Yeah…_ ” Henry started hesitantly.  
She bolted her head up from the glass, “What?” she demanded.  
Henry just looked at her distressed.  
“What is it?” she pressed on.  
“It left the hospital…” he uttered.  
“ **WHAT? HOW?** ” she rocketed up pronto, and started to furiously make her way back to the waiting area.

Henry ran behind her, while frantically telling her that “It wasn't any of us, Leroy called David to ask if it was true, apparently Whale texted him.”

 _Whale_.

Now she was even more enraged with him!

She dashed to the waiting room, madly looking for her phone, everyone else just stared at her, obviously knowing that Henry had told her.

She started to walk uncontrollably around the waiting room, while Leroy didn't pick up his phone.

“ **Leroy** ,” she half-shouted, “What did Whale tell you?”

No one else could hear his response, but by her face and the tone of her voice when she replied “Yes you do and you’re going to tell me right now or-” she had gotten cut off by him, and was now paying attention to what the dwarf had to say.  
“Send me the message.” was the last thing she said before hanging up the phone.

5 out of 6 pair of eyes staring at her.

But she didn't care much since Leroy had messaged her a screenshot of what Whale had sent him.

The messages read:

Whale: _looks like a certain pirate wont be able to vessel his ship anymore, he broke his mast… ;P_  
Leroy: no way  
Leroy: how do you know  
Whale: _because im the one who had to fix it_  
Leroy: haha bet hes not happy bout that  
Whale: _you bet right_  
Whale: _hes gonna be even less happy once he wakes up and realises it is shorter_  
Leroy: you wouldn't  
Whale: _i would but given that i dont know how i won't_

She finished reading just in time for Whale to walk into the waiting space to tell them the surgery was finished, and that Killian was doing well, and was now in a room recovering, not tied to the bed with a handcuff this time, _wink wink_ , smile at David.

Emma kept her head down, looking at the phone while Whale briefed them. 

She didn't know if she should wait until she saw Killian or just jump at Whale now for telling the biggest gossip the country had. 

Clearly her brain decided to go with the latter, since next thing she knew she was swinging her arm backwards and aiming her fist at Whale’s face.


	6. Chapter 6

Good thing they were in a hospital, because by the force of the blow and the amount of blood coming out of Whale’s nose, he would need a doctor!  
They just hoped there was another in the place!

 

No one predicted what Emma would do, it was as much of a shock to Whale as to everyone else around them.  
Right after her fist connected to his nose, her dad rushed to her to hold her back, her mom by her side asking if she was okay.

“She’s _fine_ , I’m the one in need of attention here, _hello!_ ” Whale let out as loud as he could, wincing while trying to find something to put on his nose so that the river of blood would come to a standstill.

Robin rushed Whale away, to find someone that could help.

David still had his arms around Emma, holding her into place.

“You can let me go now dad, he’s gone, and anyway, I gave him what he deserved.”  
He let her go.

“ **Emma**!” Her mom protested. 

‘ _Bye bye friend, hello mom!_ ’ Emma thought. 

“He asked for it!”  
“You didn't need to punch him in the face!”  
“Yeah, in the crotch would do!” Her dad chimed in, winning a smile from Emma and a disappointed look from his wife.  
“I’m sure she had good reason.” Regina tried to tell the Charmings, but at this point, Emma was already halfway down the corridor on her way to Killian’s room, Snow and David were staring at her phone, which she had shoved in her mom’s hand.  
David gave a little “She did” in reply to Regina’s comment, before putting the phone in her hand and following his daughters fading footsteps down the corridor, with Snow and Henry in tow.

Killian was still under the anaesthetic when Emma got into his room, she pulled a chair over to the side of his bed and sat down.

The pain in her hand making itself known to her now, and she thought she might need a doctor too, her knuckles were starting to swell and were turning an odd shade of purple.  
‘ _Oh well, just a bruise! Nothing more!_ ’ She assured herself.

Her parents and Henry then found themselves in the room with Emma and she just looked at them quizzically.

“Oh, he hasn't woken up yet” her mom stated the obvious.  
“You should ask someone to look at your hand mum” Henry said to her.

Emma just stood up, and as quietly as she could said:  
“Okay, in the room, only me, wanna stay in the hospital? Fine! But wait somewhere else! He doesn't need to know about all the chaos when he wakes up!”

Her tone was serious, and a bit scary if you asked Henry!  
But they knew she was right, so they apologised and made their way back to the waiting room, rejoining Regina and Robin, who had informed them that “Apparently his nose is broken, but he’ll be fine. He said he would press charges if he didn't know why she punched him, but alas, he deserved it”

 

Back in the room, Emma decided to heal her hand, she could, so why not? It wasn't too serious, and in two seconds it looked good as new!  
She couldn’t stop fidgeting, with the sheets that covered Killian’s bottom half, with her phone that would alternate between her hand and pocket, with anything really!  
The _whole_ town knew by now, she could sense it.

Worst case scenario? They throw a party to mock and annoy Killian because of his injury…  
Best case scenario? They put it in the newspapers and it is the only thing anyone can mention to her or her pirate for weeks…

Thinking about it, she didn't like either option, and the spectrum in between wasn't much better either.

He was going to find out anytime soon, so telling him sooner was better than later.

A groggy mumble distressed her train of thought. 

Killian was awaking, very slowly, still trying to open his eyes and focus on something. Emma took his hand and their fingers intertwining made him direct his yet hazy attention to her.  
“Am I dreaming?” he let out in a soft whisper and smiled at her, which made her smile back.  
“Because you’re too good to be true, in all seriousness Swan, what did I ever do to deserve you?” His eyes glaring into her soul, her cheeks turning pink by his words.

The question was rhetorical, she knew, but she wanted to touch every inch of his skin with her lips while whispering all the reasons why she loved him into his soul.

That would be her plans for later, for now, she just responded with “I’m quite real last time I checked.” and a smile started to grow on his lips before he looked around and his face fell, realisation finally hitting him, anaesthetic finally wearing off, real world coming into picture around him.

“What is it?” she asked him, worried something was wrong.  
“Nothing” he replied, and gave her a smile, although she knew it wasn't a real smile, it was just one to satisfy her expectation that everything was indeed okay.  
“Whatever it is you can tell me” she told him, squeezing his hand.  
He just squeezed her hand back and gave her another deadpan smile.

He was ashamed, in a town this big he was the first one that this happened to, and Emma, he didn't know if he would be able to do things to her the same as before, in fear it would happen again, and he would disappoint her again.

Frustrated, that’s what he was, frustrated that Emma had to see him in that state, frustrated that he didn't get to finish what he started with her, frustrated that Whale seemed to find it hilarious this whole situation.

Emma could see it in his face, and she knew that cheering him up would take some time. An what was the point in cheering him up if she was gonna have to crush his ego once more by telling him he will be headlining tomorrow’s newspapers? Why not just tell him and get over with, y’know, strike a match and let it fall on the already poured gasoline, let it burn.

Emma let go of his hand and started to move half of his bed upright, she stood up to level with him and just told him, told him she told her parents what had happened, and they proceeded to tell Henry and Robin and Regina, and then found out that Whale had told Leroy, and that Leroy had possibly shouted it to the rest of the town before she threatened him. Throughout the chaotic tale of the day, she observed how his face collapsed with every other word she spoke to him, in the end, he was a mixture of furious and embarrassed, and all he wanted to do was scream into the void :’ **WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!?!** ’

He couldn't look her in the eyes, his ego too hurt to accept whatever reasons Emma was giving him, and whatever explanation she had for all that had happened.  
He was staring straight ahed of him, into the stale white paint that bound the walls of the room. 

“I need some time,” he stated, still staring at the wall.  
She whispered an “okay” in response but could see that’s not what he wanted.

“Alone, some time alone, to try and find my dignity again, before I have to face all the jokes about my mast.” he said blankly, still staring ahead of him.

Emma looked crushed, even though she knew this would happen, she knew he would end up hating her in the end of it all. So she didn't argue, she gave one last squeeze to his hand, and walked towards the door, whispered a little ‘I love you’ before closing it behind her and making her way to the waiting area once again.


	7. Chapter 7

She was met by wide eyes all around when she came into the waiting room and plummeted herself down on a chair.  
“What happened? Is he okay? Did he not wake up yet?” Her mum was the one to start questioning her this time.

She just stayed silent. 

The feeling was foreign to her, yes she’s been rejected before, yes she’d suffered heart brake and disappointment in her life, but this? this was something else, something new, something she hoped she would never have to experience again in her lifetime.   
Her eyes started to water, her emotions being something she couldn't quite control at the moment.  
If she blinked, tears would undoubtedly start to roll down her face, so she tilted her head up, focusing her eyes on one spot on the ceiling to keep that from happening.

Snow slipped herself next to Emma swiftly, holding her hand.   
Everyone else was still staring, not knowing what to do, how to help or even if they should help.  
“Talk to me” Snow said to her in a low tone.  
“Nothing to talk about” Emma replied, eyes still focusing on the ceiling.  
“What happened? Is he okay?” her mum tried again.  
“Yeah, he’s perfect! He just doesn't want **me** with him.” And that was it, as she actually said the words out loud, the tears decided to stream down her face.  
“Oh baby, it’s okay, he’ll come around, it’s just too much information for him right now.” Snow assured her, while rubbing circled on her hand with her thumb.  
“No mum, it’s not that! He’s _humiliated_ , I could see it in his eyes, I could _see_ how hurt he was inside, and all because of me, all because **I** didn't want to use my magic on him!”  
“Hey, you didn't know what was wrong, you did the right thing! It wasn't something you could fix easily Emma!” Her mum’s words being nothing more than just that, words, that went in one ear and came out the other. 

She felt responsible, she felt that this was her fault, and she couldn't deal with it.

She just closed her eyes.  
Didn't want to think anymore, didn't want to feel anymore, didn't want any of this anymore.  
All she wanted was to be in his bed, or her bed, with him right next to her, his body pressed against hers, in total bliss.

“If you want me or Robin can go talk to him…” her dad’s voice hit her ears, softly and fading away slowly.  
She just let out a “No” in response, opened her eyes, stood up and walked away.

She found herself sitting down by the same spot she had before, facing the same window that looked out into the woods, the calmness of it all numbing her a bit inside.  
She rested her head on the glass, the mark of her forehead still there from before, and closed her eyes once more.  
Emma doesn't know if it was just for a minute or an hour, but she tuned out, let the background noise be just background noise, let her thoughts be cleared away and focused just on the cold of the glass against her forehead, and the cold of the floor against her palms.

 

No one knew if they should follow her, in one hand, she needed a hope speech right now, but on the other, she might not be grateful about it.   
“Would you like me to go talk to her?” Regina asked Snow.  
“Let her clear her head for a bit, I think that’s best” David responded her when Snow was lost for words.  
“Maybe we should go then,” Regina said to no one in particular, but giving Robin a glance.  
“Yes, we’ll check in with you guys later to see how Killian’s doing.” Robin agreed.  
“C’mon Henry, get your stuff.” He did, and while his mom and Robin were making their way to the door after their good-byes, Henry ran to Emma, knelt by her side, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, whispered a quick ‘Love you mom’ and ‘Don't worry he loves you too’ before running to catch up with his other mom.

The simple gesture brought a smile to Emma’s face, and she realised the kid was right! Killian did love her, no matter what. He had told her so. Even if right now it looked like he didn't want or needed anything or anyone, he did, he needed someone there with him, he needed someone to tell him all was going to be perfectly fine, he needed someone to distract him from all that was going on and help him focus on the positive.

She was the one who could do that to him.

She got up in a flash and went once more towards the waiting room, now occupied only by her parents and a giggly Neal who didn't know what was going on but enjoyed the different toys he could play with.  
“They thought it was better to go” David mention, when she looked around and saw the lack of people.  
“Okay,” she started, “Mum I need a favour.” She turned to her mother.  
“Anything” Her mum replied.  
“I’m gonna go in there, if he likes it or not, I can’t stand to see him like this, especially when I can do something about it.”  
“Okay, what do you need me to do?” Her mum had a smile on her face now, no hope speech needed, all she needed was a reminder that the man in that bed was still the same one who did so much for her, including trade his ship for her once.  
“I need you to stay outside and guard the door, no one goes in until I say so.”  
“Okay!” Snow said, getting up from her seat.  
“What about me?” Her dad directed the question to her.  
“You can stay with mom if you want, maybe I’ll get you to bring us some food or something in a little while.”  
“As the lady wishes.” he told her, then added “I’ll stay here with Neal, whenever you want me to get you something, just text.”   
She went to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, did the same to her brother, and rushed to Killian’s room.  
Snow followed her promptly.  
Before she opened the door, she turned to her mum and gave her a hug.  
She didn't know what got over her to be so affectionate all of a sudden! She just wanted her parents to know that she appreciated them, and loved them no matter what. 

 

She went into Killian’s room, a bit hesitant at the beginning, until she saw him, still staring at the stale wall in front of him.  
She said a little ‘Hey’ while closing the door behind her.

“Please go away” he told her.  
“No”   
“Swan”  
“It’s not Swan, it’s Emma,” she said staring at him, moving swiftly to his side. “And I’m sorry that I - that I _broke_ your” she looked down his body then up to his eyes again. “I’m sorry that I hurt you, and I’m sorry that you’re humiliated,” He closed his eyes, he couldn't look at her, mainly because it wasn't her fault and he had made her feel like it was. “But I’m- I’m not going anywhere. My mum is- is guarding the door, and since no one is going to be coming in, I’m- I’m- I’m now going to climb into bed with you and I’m going to stroke your hair, because that’s what I would’ve liked to have done for me when I was hurt.”

He looked taken aback, he didn't expect her to be this mindful with him after what he had told her.

Next thing he knew, she was climbing into the bed and positing herself comfortably on her side, her arm going over his chest and her hand gently touching his hair, stroking it over and over. Her head falling to the side of his, then she positioned herself so that she could rest her head on the crook between his head and shoulders, making sure he was also as comfortable or if not more than she was.

After a while he smiled, finally.

“I was serious Emma, what did I do to deserve you?” He let out before turning his head slightly to give her a kiss on her head. She just smiled, and they stayed like that, silent, for some time, in total bliss.

He broke the silence with a little “I’m sorry” whispered into her hair. She pulled herself up, face coming to level with his.  
“Nothing for you to be sorry about, I understand, I didn't want this to happen as much as you!”  
“No love, _you_ have nothing to be sorry about, you didn't break me, we can share the blame for that one, and I know you only had good intentions when you told your parents.” He stared into her emerald green eyes for a few seconds before continuing, “It’s Whale who’s to blame for the rest.”  
“ _Yeah…_ ” Emma started while looking away, “I think he learned his lesson…” she said with a smirk on her lips.  
“Emma, what did you do?” Killian looked at her puzzled.  
“Why do you assume I did _something_?” She looked back at him.  
He didn't say anything, just raised one eyebrow, and she knew, she knew she was an open book, and right now she was screaming **GUITLY** from all angles.  
She smiled at him, “I _may_ have punched him”, He looked surprised, “On the nose”, a smile starting to creep on his face, “And broken his nose.” she finished quite proudly.  
Killian let out a laugh, the most enjoyable laugh she’d heard in a long time!  
“You didn’t?!” He still couldn't believe it!  
“I did, and in front of my parents, and Henry, and Regina and Robin too!” The smile on her face lighting up her eyes.  
He just looked absolutely dazzled!  
“I’ll bring Whale in here for you to take a look afterwards!” She told him.  
“No need, I think he learned his lesson!” He thought Whale would have been humiliated enough by having his nose broken in front of the Mayor, the Sheriff, and a kid among others…  
“Thank you” Killian said to Emma, his face coming to a more serious note, and his fingers finding her face and running along her jaw.  
She just smiled at him, a real smile.  
“Would you like some Jell-o or something?” she asked him softly.  
He gave her a smile, “No, all I want is you Swan.” And leaned in to touch his lips to hers.  
The kiss was soft, and both lingered for a while.  
‘I love you’s were exchanged and all was good between them.

From inside they could hear Snow telling the nurses to ‘take a walk and come back later’ and that ‘he’s fine, he’s busy, when you can go in I’ll tell you’ every now and then, and the nurses replying back and trying to get past her, but by her daughters wishes, no one went in until Emma said so.

Killian asked Emma to stroke his hair some more, and thought it was something he would ask her to do more often.

Some while later, both their stomachs were screaming in hunger, so she decided to text her dad, and Killian told her to tell him to bring breakfast for all of them, that they could have a little pick-nick on his hospital bed.

He was more comfortable with all that had happened, and he had realized that everyone already knew about his and Emma’s relationship, it wasn't a secret that sometimes they sneaked into each others beds in the middle of the night, or that they would disappear for one hour or so during the day and not tell anyone about it.  
He realized that the fact that they had a sex life wasn't a secret, and now more of it would be more exposed, but who cared? Half the town folks were single, what were they gonna make fun of? That he had _sex_ with his girlfriend? Even Whale was single, so the joke was on him!

 

And yes, on the days to come his incident made the newspaper, various pirate jokes included within the article about what had happened and more information for the men and woman about the condition.

Many people - _Leroy mainly_ \- when passed him on the streets, or saw him somewhere would ask things like how hist mast was, if his crown jewels were all in their place now, if the he could still vessel his ship, if it was a higher mast than before, and many, many more things alike. Even Emma was a victim of pirate jokes, and sometimes even direct questions like: Is he still able to satisfy you? 

They both learned to just go with the flow, to just not care anymore and continue their lives.

And yes, he was able to satisfy her, hell, after he healed completely, instead of being careful and worry it might happen again, they just went for it, in any and every position, old and new. 

For them, it was like defying the absurd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer** : The scene that goes from _“Please go away” he told her._ to _to have done for me when I was hurt.”_ was taken directly from episode 13, season 5 of Grey's Anatomy, with a few changes.
> 
> **Also** :Thank you for everyone that has read this unusual story, it was my first multi-chapter, I had fun writing it and hope people had fun reading it!! :)


End file.
